This invention relates to roof carriers for vehicles and, more particularly, to an automobile roof carrier which can be easily installed and easily stored within the automobile.
Frequently, personal automobiles are used for carrying various loads which are too bulky to fit within the passenger compartment of the automobile or its trunk. This is due in part to the increasingly small size of the average family car. Because these carriers are often unsightly in appearance and are used infrequently, there is a need to remove these carriers when not in use. However, carriers typically found in the prior art are not simple to install and are difficult to remove. Further, once the carrier is removed, there is the problem of storing it in some convenient location, generally a garage, where it tends to use up useful space.
With a prior art roof carrier stored in a garage or some other place about the home, the user must anticipate the purchase of an item which requires the carrier to transport it, and must install the carrier on the vehicle prior thereto. If the user should forget to do this, or if the user makes an unplanned purchase, the carrier is useless if not with the car and, at the very least, will require the user to make a special trip to transport the item. Thus, there is perceived the need for an occasional light duty automobile roof carrier which can be installed and removed easily, and can be stored in the trunk of the car.